Wilson (Dead In The Street)
Wilson is a main character in Dead In The Street Pre-Apocalypse Wilson worked as a news reporter for KGBTV in Miami Florida. He became good friends with Jonas as he was the only cameraman willing to work with a new reporter. Wilson & Jonas were usually sent on dangerous assignemnts (called "Danger Zone" segments by Jerome) and suspected this was because they were one of the few black employees at the station. Post-Apocalypse Wilson's first encounter with infected came while he was on assignment. He accepted an assignment to report on the riots on Brickell Ave in the first few days of the apocolypse, something he expressed regret doing. He and Jonas witnessed a condominium explode and a body fall onto an ambulance, but they still resolved to finish the assignment as soon as possible. While reporting on the mayhem, an inflamed SUV barrelled towards him, but he was saved at the last second by Jerome. The three men then soon met with Daniel, a paramedic who was driving the afromentioned ambulance. Together all four men noticed the mayhem had calmed and the infected would soon give chase. Wilson told the group that he had lived a few minutes away and could get weapons for the them. He was able to grab a pistol off the side of a dead infected and get back into the news van, where he killed an infected that was attacking Jonas. The four soon made it back to his home, where he had kept a large assortment of firearms, much to the delight of Jonas. When asked why this information was kept hidden, he commented that it would not have helped his career to be seen as an "angry black man." The four soon left the city at the persistance of Jerome to find a safer haven. While on the highway, the group ran into a young woman named Natalia, who Jonas had almost ran over with the news van. He commented that she was "feisty" but also exactly Jonas' type. After she stormed off and subsequently attacked by an infected, Wilson was the first to say she needed help and convinced his friend to turn back to do so. Natalia directed them to a local university under the guise that it was safe, but was soon revealed by Jerome that she was actually looking for some friends. Natalia explained that they were her only family left, revealing that her own family became infected and she put them down. Being optomistic, he took this a sign that there was hope for the human race that she still valued her friends lives. He, Daniel and Natalia then went into the dorms where her friends were supposed to be but couldn't find them, which dampened his own hope and optomism. They soon made their exit and miracoulsy were able to find Natalia's friends and several other surviors. Stacy, Renae, Sally, Nahthan and his older sister Professor Keisha. However, he and Daniel noticed that Jonas and Jerome were missing as they were supposed to distract the infected while they looked for Natalia's friends. Daniel demanded that no one leave until Jonas and Jerome were found, but was challenged by Professor Keisha. When he pulled his gun, Wilson was able to calm him and redirect focus into finding their friends. He and Daniel noticed two dead bodies and drag marks were left at the scene, postulating they were kidnapped. Stacy said she could lead them to where they were kept as she was almost kidnapped by the same people. Natalia and Fancy also agreed to go and he then volunteered Nathan who was happy to oblige. Professor Keisha then berated him for volunteering her brother for what she considred a suicide mission and implored them to leave. Wilson responded by saying he would not abandon his friends and pessimism was cowardly. The group soon made their way towards the frat house where Jerome and Jonas were possibly being kept. He came up with a plan to distract the frats using their weakness for women to lure them off of their porch. After a breif fire fight, he lead the group into the house where they found that Joans and Jerome were already making their escape. After Jerome commented that the group should find a storage facility or warehouse to keep safe, Daniel asked if he agreed calling him "Oh fearless leader", suggesting that Wilson was now leader of their group. Currently the group has travelled for three weeks and are now near Ft. Pierce, where a supply run has revealed a Publix warehouse. Wilson has also seemed to established his role as leader of the group. To be continued. Personality & Skills Wilson is a quiet and introverted individual. He likes to keep his thoughts to himself and simply observe his surroundings, rather than being brasen or commenting on them. He also has a firece loyalty to his friends and anyone who is a part of his group as evidenced by his refusal to leave Jonas and Jerome in a perilous situation at the university and rather risk his own life to save them. Wilson is also wise, optomistic and honest. He keeps a cool head in contentious situations and is able to keep on his feet rather than panic. Wilson is skilled and has knowledge in *Handguns *Leadership *Tracking *Investigation Relationships Jonas Wilson and Jonas have been friends for about eight years working together at their local news station. He knows that his friend is a gun fanatic and has a thing for chocolate skinned women. Jerome Wilson and Jerome seem to have a good relationship with Wilson commenting that their quiet personalities are very similar. He also seems to be the only one who notices Jerome's strategic skills. Daniel Wilson and Daniel's relationship is cordial and he values his medical expertise Victims *Numerous infected *Four Gamma Betas *Possibly other survivors Category:Uncategorized